Amen, We Made it This Far
by JannP
Summary: She really didn't see it happening this way, but basically she and Finn are good switch-hitters and Rachel needs someone to keep an eye on her in NYC at all times.  Future/AU drabble from a tumblr prompt.  Finntana friendship/brotp, Finchel.


**A/N**: After some debate about what constitutes a drabble, that's what I'm still calling this. This is from an anon tumblr prompt for basically "finntana protecting Rachel in nyc." And since I ship Finntana as a brotp, this is what happened. And no, I don't know why it happened in Santana's head and I sincerely hope I did her voice some sort of justice. Thanks to all who prompt, read, support, encourage, favorite, reblog, etc. etc. etc. Title from **Count on Me **by **Mat Kearney**.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Don't care. Don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Amen, We Made It This Far <strong>

It's not like this is how she thought things would happen. Really… she wanted to get out of Lima and that was all the thought she put into it. Then she realized how close Columbia was to NYADA because she kept running into Berry and the Beast at the coffee shop it turns out he was scoping out for 'Drummer Wanted' flyers. She still thinks that's not the worst idea he's ever had. She's didn't really tell anyone she doesn't think them getting married was the worst idea he's ever had, either. Like… they aren't actually married just yet but they live together in a fucking fantastic two-bedroom and eventually when he started school and they couldn't totally swing the rent any more, they asked her if she wanted to live there with them.

The second thing she didn't think would happen? Actually sharing space with the Hudsons, (whatever, close enough) but it's a pretty fantastic arrangement they make. Finn is actually tolerable in general now that he's got some sort of real-world knowledge about basically anything and Rachel is hilarious now that she's in her element and she's not slushie-dodging anymore. Plus, when split three ways, the rent is do-able and honestly she didn't ask them to split it that way but she wasn't going to argue when they both insisted it was fairer because it means she's paying a third instead of half.

The third thing she didn't think would ever happen before the apocalypse half the religious idiots swear is coming any day now (she did _not_ kick the one with a sign camped outside their apartment building but she really had to curb the urge) is this: she and fucking Finn Hudson are arguing via text about who is taking Rachel out to drown her sorrows tonight since her play closed and she hasn't gotten any good leads on another one.

See usually there's an arrangement that works out where he's working his ass off so when it comes to this sort of thing, Santana picks up his slack. Because they both live with Rachel so they know this truth: if she's not happy, no one is happy. It's like coming home to the world's saddest puppy curled up in the corner looking like it got kicked. It drives her absolutely insane because if there's one thing she ever refuses (right—_if_… whatever), it's to dwell on something crappy because mostly dwelling on things is boring. Plus, Rachel is sort of the same way; it takes something pretty bad to make her dig a hole and usually not that much alcohol—shut up, they're not that far underage and Santana has her methods—to get her out.

Anyway, eventually she wins the 'rock, paper, scissors' of who's taking Rachel out to snap her out of this crap _and_ gets Finn to agree to do her laundry next week. She's considering a legal profession. Or maybe being some sort of negotiator. Not one of the hostage ones because who cares? Maybe more like one of those people that prices stuff out for auction houses. She gets her way every single time. Although… maybe it's not that much of a skill when she's negotiating with possibly the world's biggest pushover. She doesn't even have to try crying because he lives with Rachel so he's immune to tears. She just has to start talking really fast because, even though they have long since declared a truce, he's always afraid she's two seconds away from calling him names. Which okay, yeah, he's not entirely wrong; but she agreed and a deal is a deal and she really likes living in their apartment and she thinks they like having her. Mind blown—moving on.

So she wins, she makes Rachel wear something short and black (again, not much work there) so she looks totally hot and tries half-heartedly to get the girl to ditch the ring because their night will be a lot more interesting without it. Rachel gives her a look that is not as easy to argue with as the girl's fiancé is, and they hit this dance club up the street where one of Santana's T.A.'s boyfriends is a bouncer or something and he lets them in quick, minus identification, even though it's like eleven on a Saturday and the line is really long.

They're only there for maybe 45 minutes before it's Rachel's turn to grab a round and some guy decides to grab her ass while she's at the bar. Santana sees the disgusting look in his eyes before he sidles up to her and, y'know, as much as she used to tease Rachel about looking like a toddler, honestly, this kind of shit happens a lot now. Rachel in New York plus Kurt with the shopping assist means Rachel dresses way more hot than she ever wanted to before. Santana… honestly is kind of proud to go out with her and shut up, no she has not told Rachel that and she will not ever tell Rachel that. Downside? Assholes like this guy. And the thing is, Rachel has been with Finn forever and for about 90-plus percent of forever, Finn has treated her like a gold covered little princess. Not that Rachel is smug about it, because she's not, but Rachel just doesn't really know how to come back to asshole when she's used to flirting with pile of mushy, Berry-loving goo.

Gross.

Anyway, Santana gets to the bar just in time to snatch ass-grabber's hand before it finds its target. "Excuse me? Where do you think you're going with that?" She grabs his hand a little tighter and fucking gross, it's all clammy and she fights the urge to grab a napkin to wipe it on. She will in a minute; first things first. Rachel hears her voice and turns around and Santana can feel the puppy-dog eyes go wide. This is _not_ the first time they've had this problem.

"I was just gonna…"

"You don't fucking look with your hands," she cuts him off. She's pretty sure he wasn't going to say anything worthwhile anyway. "Besides, she has a ring. She's taken."

He snorts out a bit of a laugh. "What, by _you_?" He's trying to turn his hand and press against her and no, she doesn't particularly want a half-limp dick against her thigh or whatever he thinks passes for sexy being breathed in her ear since he's not a hot blonde with nice boobs; but he's also got literally about a hundred pounds on her if he decides to press the issue and all she's got within immediate reach that can do some damage is her knee. Which she _will_ use if she has to but she's kind of on a first name basis with the dean for some equality issues she (possibly a little more forcefully than necessary) brought to light and… let's say the dean kind of hates that her first thought is to get physical with things and she would really like to stay in good standing at her school. Her knee is not really her best option.

"No. By _me_," Finn says and yeah, the thing is, he's normally about as stealthy as an elephant but he just fucking has radar for douchebags or something, especially if they are being douchey to Rachel or her or anyone she's decided to bring home for more than…well, anyone she's decided to bring home. She thinks the radar might have something to do with all the time he spent with Puckerman while they were growing up. Before the guy has a chance to get smart mouthed again, Finn is gently taking Santana's wrist and freeing her from the jackass' grip, which the guy doesn't give up easily until Finn adds some pressure and bends his fingers back a little. Finn over the last couple years thinned down and has added about 25 pounds or so of muscle, stopped shaving more than about twice a week and he kind of looks like a bear; the guy doesn't need to know Finn's a fucking _teddy_ bear. And truthfully, when it comes to these girls and their right to go harassment free for an evening, he's really _not._ He's more like a mama bear—and she's going to file that one away for later when she gets really drunk and actually does start calling him names.

She doesn't know what else Finn says to the guy because she ducks under his arm and gets Rachel the hell out before Rachel, who is a little tipsy, can jump in to insist she can defend herself (it's cute when she tries but not usually particularly successful. Although last time Rachel did, she hilariously got the dude's _wife's_ phone number. Yes, she said wife and yes they called the woman and explained what her husband had been up to.) It's kind of sad that these sorts of things happen often enough they have a meeting place at this super awesome little 18-and over lounge that's downstairs from their building for after the getaway is made. It's a good place to lay low but not a great place for blowing off steam hence why they end up here, not start here.

Anyway, Finn knows and meets them and finds the booth they're in easily enough. He slides in next to Rachel. Santana turns away as he checks on Rachel because she's still nauseous from actually touching that guy and… that's enough. She excuses herself to go wash her hands (several times) and they've finished the lovey-dovey crap when she gets back. They've also got a drink and some sort of spinach artichoke appetizer thing ordered and on the table when she gets there. It's the only vegan appetizer, she knows from experience, and also from some arm-twisting she knows it's decent enough to eat. She digs right in because the bread is the best part of this place and she's totally graceful and hot about it when she notices Finn staring at her with an amused smile on his face. "What the hell? Stop staring at me."

"No, it's just you took her to _singles_ night," he says and shit… they changed their singles night from Saturday to Sunday? Whoops. She was not aware. She only knows about ladies' night and that one's pretty solidly on Thursdays. "I just… I can't let you two go anywhere without me."

"Please," she says with a well-placed eye roll. "We would've been fine." There is _no _need to admit the truth: she was kinda glad to see him when she did. That moment has actually passed now and she's feeling more normal. She takes a drink. "What'd you say to that guy anyway?"

Finn looks over at Rachel and they both kind of fight a smile and she knows they _just_ had this conversation. "I told him we'd call his wife."

Yeah, pretty much that's the last thing she ever would've seen coming, too, along with the rest of it; them laughing together at an _inside_ joke in _their_ hangout in New York City after Finn stood up for 'his girls'. She _must_ be a little buzzed or something because she doesn't even call him a pansy for labeling them that way.


End file.
